Sleeping Arrangement
by Les Folles Rieuses
Summary: Henry et Lucas au lit. Leurs façons de dormir, leurs déboires.


**Titre : Sleeping Arrangement**

 **Fandom : Forever**

 **Genre : Humour, Amour. (HA!)**

 **Contenu : Relation établie, harcèlement scolaire, connardus griffus (nom scientifique pour chat... si, si.)**

 **Rating : T (malgré le résumé tendancieux, l'histoire est tout à fait correcte)**

 **Paring : Lucas/Henry**

 **Résumé : Lucas et Henry au lit et leur façon de dormir.  
**

 **Note 1 :** **Bonne lecture** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ :･ﾟ✧

 **First Time**

« Tu es au lit ? » Demanda Lucas, à travers la porte.

« Oui, je le suis. » Répondit Henry, un peu surpris.

C'était la première fois que Lucas restait dormir à la maison, leur relation était nouvelle et il n'avait jamais fait plus que s'embrasser. D'habitude, Lucas s'arrangeait toujours pour s'en aller tôt pour prendre le métro mais, cette fois, il s'était endormi devant la télé et Henry ne l'avait pas réveiller. Il n'en avait pas vu l'utilité vu qu'il pouvait proposer son lit à Lucas et dormir sur le canapé si celui-ci se sentait gêné. Appelez-le romantique, mais il aimait l'idée que son petit-ami dorme dans son lit.

Finalement, Lucas avait accepté de dormir avec lui, même si il avait semblé extrêmement intimidé et mal à l'aise à cette idée. Henry ne savait pas trop comment le prendre mais il respectait les limites de son ami et si celui-ci semblait trop troublé, il irait sur le canapé.

« D'accord je... j'arrive. »

Lucas ouvrit doucement la porte, il avait emprunté un t-shirt blanc large à Henry et il l'étirait pour ne pas montrer ses jambes. Le bicentenaire le trouva attendrissant. Il se dirigea vers le lit, les joues roses et l'air un peu incertain. Son petit-ami le laissa faire. Il prit un bord de la couverture et se glissa dans l'ouverture de manière un peu acrobatique, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas déranger l'autre occupant du lit. Encore une fois, Henry sentit un de ses sourcils se lever. Lucas ne cessait de l'étonner.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je dorme sur le canapé. » Commenta Henry, sans le formuler comme une question.

« Non, c'est idiot... On sort ensemble, on peut dormir ensemble. »

L'immortel secoua sa tête de droite à gauche avant de se coucher et couper la lumière de sa lampe de chevet. Il partit ensuite se coller à Lucas mais dès qu'il commença à s'approcher, celui-ci fit une très bonne impression de planche de bois.

« Tu sais Lucas, si tu te raidis un tout petit peu plus, j'aurai vraiment l'impression de dormir avec une poutre. »

Son assistant se mit à rire, se détendant un peu et Henry fut assez fier de lui.

« Tu préfères que je reste sagement de mon côté ? » Proposa Henry, après tout, il pensait dormir encore avec Lucas dans l'avenir et il ferait tout pour l'habituer doucement à l'idée.

« Heu... Non. De toute façon, pendant la nuit, je risque de me transformer en koala et m'accrocher à toi. J'ai tendance à m'accrocher à toute source de chaleur.

-Mmh... »

Henry s'installa donc contre lui et Lucas se détendit brusquement.

« Oh ! Tu portes un pyjama !

-... Pardon ?

-Et bien... » Henry pouvait, malgré la pénombre, deviner son air embarrassé. « Tu as dit que tu dormais nu ? J'ai donc pensé que...

-Que j'allais me montrer comme un parfait goujat et te proposer de dormir avec moi pour la première fois en tenue d'Adam ? Alors que nous n'avons rien fait, que tu m'as avoué n'avoir jamais été avec un autre homme et avoir besoin d'un peu de temps ?

-Et bien... »

Son silence en disait long et Henry soupira, se levant légèrement pour embrasser la joue de Lucas. Il alluma la lumière pour le regarder. Celui-ci avait toujours les joues rouges et détournait les yeux.

« Regarde-moi. » Il obéit. « Je ne ferai jamais rien pour t'embarrasser, d'accord ? J'essaierai **toujours** de faire de mon mieux pour que tu sentes le plus serein possible en ma compagnie. Et si j'ai, un jour, un geste déplacé, je voudrais que tu me le dises immédiatement. Ne te force pas pour moi. D'accord ?

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. » Rit l'homme, caressant la joue du plus jeune. « J'apprécie ce que tu essayais de faire mais... »

Ne résistant pas, il lui embrassa tendrement les lèvres, déposant des baisers papillons et laissant Lucas passer les bras autour de son cou et soupirer contre lui. Le garçon ne s'en rendait pas compte mais ses gémissement et la façon dont il se frottait contre Henry lorsque celui-ci l'embrassait étaient, en tout point, délictueux. Parfois le bicentenaire se sentait bouleversé rien qu'en entendant les sons que produisaient le jeune homme rien que pour quelques baisers et il en voulait plus. Il s'arrêta donc avec un baiser final avant d'aller trop loin. Il avait parfois du mal à être galant. Lorsqu'il se recula, Lucas avait encore les yeux fermés, profitant encore du moment. L'immortel se permis un sourire.

« Si je dors nu avec toi, je demanderai un équilibre de tenue.

-Oh ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux, rouge, mais les pupilles dilatées. L'idée l'excitait visiblement et le voir ainsi donna des envies plus que licencieuses au prétendu gentleman.

« Je pense que nous ferions mieux de dormir maintenant.

-Oui... »

Henry coupa à nouveau la lumière et Lucas vint de lui-même contre lui, entremêlant ses jambes aux siennes.

« Si je commence à parler ou que je te colle trop, tu n'as qu'à me réveiller... J'ai tendance à rester immobile dès que j'ai trouvé une position donc...

-Tout va bien. »

Il lui caressa les cheveux et son assistant se mit à soupirer de soulagement.

« Et Henry...

-Oui ?

-Juste pour que tu le saches, j'étais mal à l'aise mais pas opposé à ce que tu dormes nu... Je veux dire... J'en avais un peu envie ? »

Henry ne répondit pas, sentant une brusque montée de désir. Il prit une petite bouffée d'air avant de rigoler un peu pour se détendre.

« Lucas, si tu essayes de tester mes limites, tu y arrives très bien.

-Je dors, je dors ! » Dit brusquement celui-ci, comprenant le tourment qu'il venait de déclencher.

L'immortel se mit à rire de bon cœur, serrant légèrement Lucas.

« Seigneur, qu'est-ce que je peux t'aimer... »

 **Time After Time**

Henry se réveilla, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Il était un petit peu désorienté mais il comprit très vite ce qui l'avait réveillé. Lucas était encore en train de murmurer pendant son sommeil. Ce n'était pas la faute du jeune homme, l'immortel avait toujours eu un sommeil léger. Il tendit légèrement l'oreille, par habitude. Les quelques fois où Lucas l'avait réveillé, celui-ci ne faisait que murmurer des idioties, tantôt sur les clowns, tantôt sur les chats. Il lui était même arrivé de parler d'invasions de cupcakes volants. Le jeune homme avait, vraiment, une imagination débordante.

C'est pourquoi, Henry ne fit que reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller, se tournant pour dormir sur l'autre épaule et sans prêter attention à la suite d'inepties qui s'échappait de la bouche de son ami. Cependant, un mot attira son attention.

« Non... S'il vous plait. »

Il avait été gémi avec tant de douleur que le médecin sentit son cœur se briser un peu. Il continua d'écouter, se demandant si il ne devait pas réveiller Lucas en prétendant que celui-ci l'étouffait (c'était faux, bien sûr, et quand bien même, Henry appréciait le fait que le jeune homme aime se coller à lui).

« Non pas ça... C'est à moi, je... Non... »

Lucas se mit à gémir de douleur et se tortiller, il faisait visiblement un rêve agité. Henry le secoua tout en appelant son nom. Il savait que celui-ci avait un sommeil plutôt lourd, une fois, une voiture était passée dans la rue, la musique à fond et le jeune homme n'avait même pas sourcillé.

« Lucas ! » Appela Henry, encore une fois.

Celui-ci ouvrit finalement les yeux et regarda à droite et à gauche avec un air un peu paniqué. Henry alluma donc la lumière et Lucas cligna des paupière pour s'habituer à la soudaine luminosité. Il avait les yeux rouges et des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues. L'immortel passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

« Tout va bien ?

-Ou~ouais. Juste un rêve stupide.

-Ça n'avait pas l'air stupide, pour moi...

-C'est juste... C'est pas grave, ça remonte.

-Ça remonte ? Comme dans _c'est quelque chose qui t'aie arrivé_. » Demanda Henry, les sourcils froncés.

Lucas parut gêné et son petit-ami leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« Pardon, je ne veux pas te forcer à parler si tu n'en as pas envie. Tu veux que je coupe la lumière et que nous retournions dormir ?

-S'il te plait. »

Henry obéit mais en se recouchant, il prit Lucas dans ses bras pour lui caresser la tête et le rassurer. Il ferma ensuite les yeux, le sentant se détendre. Il était en train de se rendormir lorsque Lucas se remit à parler, le réveillant.

« Ce n'est pas que je veux te cacher quelque chose, c'est pas vraiment un secret...

-Je ne suis pas vexé. Tu as le droit de ne pas avoir envie de parler, si tu le désires.

-Non, ça va... C'est juste pas quelque chose dont je suis très fier... J'étais pas le garçon le plus populaire de l'école au lycée... Ni après d'ailleurs. » Henry le laissa parler, il se doutait déjà d'où ça allait le mener. « Je veux dire... Je sais que les gens me trouvent bizarre encore maintenant et m'évitent mais à l'époque... On essaye tous de rentrer dans le moule, hein ? Et visiblement, je n'étais pas très doué. Alors je m'isolais encore plus, restant dans mon coin à lire. Plus on me faisait sentir que je n'étais pas le bienvenu et plus je m'isolais... Plus je m'isolais et plus j'étais bizarre. Alors on a commencé à me le faire sentir de manière un peu plus physique... J'ai toujours été grand et mince et, franchement, non-violent. C'était facile pour eux. C'est arrivé tellement de fois que je ne sais même pas les compter mais ce souvenir... J'étais à l'école, en train de lire et un des gars a eu une idée brillante pour m'embêter. Il a pris ma nouvelle graphique et l'a déchiré devant moi pendant que les autres me tenaient. Après ça, j'ai arrêté de ramener mes livres à l'école et je me sentais encore plus seul. » Lucas soupira avant de rigoler. « J'imagine que tu n'as pas connu ça, hein ? Tout le monde devait de trouver tellement cool à l'école et intelligent. »

Effectivement, Henry ne savait pas ce que c'était que d'être rejeté de tout le monde, en particulier à un instant aussi difficile que l'adolescence. La seule raison pour laquelle il était isolé, était son immortalité. Cependant, c'était son propre choix. Et, même ainsi, il trouvait grâce aux yeux de la plupart des gens. Ceux-ci l'appréciaient et cherchaient sa compagnie.

Lucas ? Quand il était arrivé au bureau, les gens l'avaient évité. C'était, d'ailleurs, encore le cas. Ils parlaient quand le jeune homme avait le dos tourné mais le jeune homme n'avait jamais semblé s'en soucier. Pire, il n'avait même jamais cessé d'être courtois et attentionné avec eux. Henry se souvenait même, qu'au début, il avait été l'un des premiers à éviter Lucas et à le traiter comme un pestiférer. Ne daignant lui adresser la parole que pour lui demander quelque chose. Et pourtant, alors que bien d'autres se seraient sentis découragés, il avait continué à lui parler toujours aussi joyeusement de ses journées, lui proposer de lui apporter le café. Allant jusqu'à dépenser son argent à un Starbucks en découvrant que la machine était en panne... Lucas était un cadeau du ciel et, pourtant, personne ne s'en rendait compte. Les gens préféraient profiter de lui ou le rabaisser. Henry se sentit coupable en apprenant que le jeune homme avait souffert de harcèlement scolaire et qu'il l'avait traité si mal lorsqu'il était venu travailler.

« Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » Rigola Lucas. « Ceci dit, ça va tu sais ? Je veux dire, c'est loin l'école et maintenant je travaille avec des gens plutôt cool... En plus, je crois que mon patron m'aime plutôt bien.

-Tu crois qu'il t'aime bien ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Je ne sais pas trop... Au début, j'ai cru que c'était mon imagination, mais je suis presque sûr que chaque fois que je me penche, il regarde mes fesses ? »

Henry rigola, hochant la tête, effectivement, il le faisait. « Si je peux me permettre un avis, je trouve que tu as un fessier particulièrement exquis. Quoi d'autre ?

-Et bien la dernière fois, je crois que je l'ai senti posé brièvement une main sur ce fessier, justement.

-Possiblement. J'ai l'impression que cet intérêt tourne au harcèlement sexuel. Qu'est-ce que ton pervers de patron a fait d'autres ?

-Je ne l'appellerai pas pervers. C'est un véritable gentleman.

-Je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'un rôle qu'il se donne pour t'attirer dans ces filets.

-Tu crois que ça marche ?

-A toi de me le dire.

-Je ne sais pas... Même si j'apprécie ses actions, je voudrais qu'il devienne un peu moins gentleman...

-Est-ce un appel à la luxure, que j'entends-là ?

-A toi de me le dire. » Répéta Lucas, fier de lui.

Il se mit à embrasser son petit-ami dans le cou, et lui caresser le torse. Ils étaient ensemble depuis presque deux mois mais ils n'étaient toujours pas passé à l'acte, même si ils étaient de plus en plus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Henry voulait cependant que leur première fois soit parfaite.

« Je pense que ça marche. La dernière fois, j'étais resté tard pour travailler et il s'est glissé derrière moi pour m'embrasser le cou. Je pense qu'on a rendu le détective Hanson aveugle. »

Henry rigola contre son amant en se souvenant de cet épisode particulier. Lucas était, encore une fois, resté tard pour faire de la paperasse et il avait voulu le convaincre de rentrer mais il avait voulu profiter du moment. Alors, il s'était mis derrière lui pour lui embrasser le cou et lui caresser les hanches. Très vite, Lucas avait commencé à se déhancher et à se laisser aller contre lui, commençant à gémir et soupirer comme à son habitude. Mike était entré à ce moment-là, avait juré et était parti au pas de course.

« Je suggère que vous ne fassiez plus ce genre de chose sur votre lieu de travail.

-Je ne sais pas. C'était plutôt excitant... Pas que je sois exhibitionniste ! Je veux dire... Qu'il m'embrasse comme si il se fichait que quelqu'un puisse nous voir... Qu'il n'ait pas honte de moi ?

-Je n'aurai jamais honte de toi. »

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser un moment, haletant l'un contre l'autre.

« Si tu ne veux pas que ça dégénère, je suggère que nous cessions maintenant.

-D'accord... De toute façon, il commence à se faire tard et on se lève tôt demain. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

-Pas de problèmes. »

Henry se tourna de manière à ne pas indisposer Lucas avec son érection. Il allait avoir du mal à se rendormir mais, très franchement, ça en valait la peine. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis... depuis une éternité.

Lucas colla son torse à son dos et entremêla ses jambes avec celles de Henry, comme à son habitude, il semblait avoir beaucoup moins d'inquiétudes qu'Henry car il n'hésita pas à coller sa turgescence contre son petit-ami. Décidant que si Lucas n'en avait rien à faire, lui aussi, il se retourna et prit le jeune homme contre lui, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, comme si ils avaient tout le temps du monde.

 **Lucas' Appartement**

« Ne fais pas attention au désordre, je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger et... » Prévint le jeune homme, tout en se battant avec sa clef pour ouvrir la porte.

« Lucas, j'en ai rien à faire de l'état de propreté de ton appartement, je veux juste dormir. »

Ils étaient restés boire un verre avec Jo et Mike et, finalement, ils étaient restés un peu plus longtemps que prévu à parler. A l'heure de rentrer, Lucas avait proposé qu'ils aillent plutôt chez lui car son appartement était plus près que sa boutique d'antiquité. Plus par curiosité que par réelle nécessité, Henry accepta. Cependant, maintenant Lucas semblait regretter sa décision.

Il ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer l'immortel qui leva un sourcil. L'appartement était impeccable, rien ne traînait et tout semblait parfaitement rangé. Lucas se dirigea directement vers les fenêtres.

« Je suis désolé, ça sent le renfermé, et je n'ai pas fait les poussières, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps avec le travail... »

Henry sourit, amusé, en voyant le jeune homme s'agiter et déplacer plusieurs choses. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris. Au labo, Lucas était quelqu'un de méticuleux, il rangeait toujours tout et tout était impeccable. Le travail du légiste était, d'ailleurs, devenu bien plus facile et rapide depuis que Lucas était là.

« Dis-moi si je me trompe, mon cœur, mais tu ne serais pas un _peu_ maniaque ?

-Quoi ? Pas du tout ! » Dit le jeune homme en cessant de courir dans tous les sens.

L'immortel rit, secouant la tête, attendri.

« Arrête de rire. » Dit Lucas, gêné. « Allez viens, je vais te montrer la chambre et les toilettes. »

« Bien, bien... »

Une fois que Lucas lui ait présenté rapidement les pièces importantes, et qu'il ait déballé une brosse à dent pour son patron, ils partirent tous les deux se coucher sans plus de cérémonie. Epuisés par leur journée.

Le lendemain matin, Henry se réveilla brusquement à cause d'une sorte de vrombissement. Il pouvait sentir le bras de Lucas au travers de son torse et une de ses jambes entre les siennes. Parfois, les positions que le garçon trouvait 'confortable' pour dormir impressionnait Henry.

Il se tourna un peu pour voir d'où venait le bourdonnement et tomba nez un nez avec un chat. Il était noir avec de grand yeux bleus. Ses pattes et son museau étaient blancs, cependant. Il avait un collier vert autour du cou sur lequel était accrocher une clochette.

« Bonjour. » Salua Henry, surpris. Il ne savait même pas que Lucas avait un chat.

« Salut. » Répondit Lucas, frottant son nez contre l'épaule de Henry.

Henry sourit en comprenant que le jeune homme avait cru qu'il s'adressait à lui. « Il y a un chat sur toi. » Informa le médecin.

« Ouais... C'est Mister Platypus. Il fait ça tout le temps, même quand il y a toute la place qu'il veut dans le lit.

-Est-ce que... Tu as appelé ton chat ornithorynque ?

-Ouais... J'aime bien prononcé platypus... plaaatyypuuuus. »

Le chat secoua sa clochette, comme pour signaler qu'il avait compris qu'on parlait de lui. Henry le regarda encore, fasciné. Il ne semblait pas du tout déphasé par la présence de Henry mais l'observait avec des yeux prédateurs, jaugeant tous ses mouvements tout en utilisant Lucas comme coussin.

« En plus, tu dois l'entendre miauler. Ce chat ne sait pas comment être un chat, je te jure. C'est un paschat. » Plaisanta Lucas.

Le dit paschat se mit à fendre l'air avec sa queue dans un mouvement presque colérique, observant toujours Henry sans ciller.

« Je crois que ton chat ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

-N'importe quoi. Mister Platypus aime tout le monde. Pas vrai, Platy ? »

Nouveau balancement de clochette. Lucas se retourna et, pas embêté le moins du monde. Platypus se leva pour marcher en même temps que Lucas se tournait pour se poser, finalement, contre son ventre. Le jeune homme lui caressa le menton et celui-ci ferma les yeux, appréciant les caresses. Le geek attrapa la main de son patron pour la placer sur la tête du chat qui apprécia les caresses en ronronnant joyeusement.

« Il a été élevé avec des chiens alors il a un langage corporel pas très facile à comprendre. Mais il est super affectueux et il ferait pas de mal à une... hum... J'avais envie de dire mouche mais c'est pas vrai. Il les chasse.

-Il a l'air assez intelligent.

-Ouais. Il balance sa clochette dès qu'on prononce son nom. Enfin il la balance un peu tout le temps. Il l'adore. La dernière fois que je le lui ai enlevé, il a commencé à s'agiter partout avant de venir me mordre pour que je la lui rende.

-Il l'air d'être quelque chose...

-Ouais. Mais il me tient compagnie... »

Henry continua à caresser le chat mais cessa bien vite pour caresser, plutôt, la joue de son amoureux et se mettre à l'embrasser tendrement.

« Haleine matinale ! » Prévint Lucas en s'éloignant.

« Rien à faire. » Dit-il avant d'embrasser quand même le jeune homme. Cependant, il s'arrêta bien vite, gêné par quelque chose d'autre. « Ton chat me regarde encore fixement. »

Lucas éclata de rire. Bien sûr que Henry se sentirait gêné par le regard du chat. Il l'aurait parié.

 **Fin.**

 **Je ne pensais pas publier cette histoire mais j'étais trop fière en l'ayant finie... Donc voilà. En plus ! Vous ne trouvez pas que délictueux est un mot trop cool ? Ça fait délit et délicieux. Lucas est délictueux. Je crois que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas prononcé un mot aussi cool.**

 **Je me doute que la communauté Wahgan ne doit pas être très nombreuse, m'enfin, je suis contente de contribuer un peu et d'égayer la journée de deux trois fans. Si vous passez par là, n'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**


End file.
